There is proposed a reception device and a reception method for reducing the phase difference between a positive signal and a negative signal of differential signals, and automatically and optimally adjusting the phase difference between a positive signal and a negative signal.
Furthermore, there is proposed a differential circuit for adjusting the delay difference between two signals transmitted by a differential method to be within a predetermined range, and mitigating the decrease in the amplitude of the differential signals.
Furthermore, there is proposed an automatic test system having the following configuration. First and second driver circuits respectively generate edges. The edges return by being reflected by a mismatch load of the tested device. The time interval between the edge and the reflection is measured. Variable delay circuits that are provided in series to the driver circuits are adjusted so that the signals from the first and second driver circuits reach the tested device substantially at the same time according to the measured time interval.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-295021    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-268844    Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,117